


3 : 1

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Daisy Illusive!AU, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So? There's two of us and one of you, and whenever we feel like it, we can be three. That's love too, you know.”</p><p> ― S. Dora, <strong>Three</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 : 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the _Daisy Illusive_ photoshoot from the August issue of W Korea Magaze.  
>  (Cross-posted on here and AFF)

 

It’s only when they’re halfway through the bottle of champagne that Soojung realizes she’s deliciously tipsy.   Somewhere between tired but not wanting to go to sleep, she lies on her back, watching the stars dance in the  sky above her and listening to the sounds of the grass swaying in the wind. Taemin and Jongin have disappeared for the moment, stealing away to walk along the garden together. She can hear them in the distance, snatches of their low voices and warm laughter floating back to her on a comforting wind.  
  
Soojung hears their footsteps as they return, and Taemin flops down next to her, laying his head on her shoulder as he turns his eyes to the curtained night. Soojung feels Jongin stretch out on her other side, his hands wrapping around the back of his head as he stares off into the night.  
  
“Do you think life will always be this good?” Taemin asks quietly. Soojung squeezes his fingers, holding on tight.  
  
“No,” She whispers. “But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Soojung  can feel Jongin watching her, and she smiles. “Makes this special.”  
  
Jongin reaches out and pulls her towards him, so her head is resting on his shoulder. They’ve formed an odd chain of pillows, everyone lying across everyone else.  
  
Maybe it’s the alcohol. Maybe it’s the emotions of the day. Or maybe it’s just _them_. But something is slowly shifting in the air tonight, and Soojung can feel the tension running through her from one of them to the other, and back again.  
  
Jongin brings his other hand around to rest on her hip, two fingers slowly playing with the exposed skin between her jeans and her tank top. Soojung feels her stomach tighten at his touch, and she realizes just how much that she’s missed him. Her breath catches and her fingers tighten around Taemin’s hand when Jongin’s fingers slip below the waistband of her pants.  
  
Taemin leans himself up on his elbow, his dark eyes taking in Jongin’s hand on her. Somewhere in the back of Soojung ‘s alcohol-hazed mind, she thinks she’s supposed to feel guilty, but she doesn’t feel it. And she doesn’t see it in their eyes, either.  
  
Taemin leans towards Soojung slowly, brushing his lips across hers gently. Soojung’s mouth opens under his, an invitation, and he deepens the kiss. She whimpers when his tongue slips between her lips, stroking hers slowly. It’s the sweetest kiss she’s ever had.  
  
Jongin is still whispering light touches across her abdomen, and Soojung feels her stomach flutter as his fingers reach the button of her jeans. He bends his head and brushes a kiss over her stomach as he works the snap open, sliding the zipper down slowly as Taemin continues to worship her mouth.  
  
Soojung remembers that she’s capable of movement and lifts her hands to Taemin’s face, burying her fingers in the silky strands of his hair as her mouth moves under his, pressing and kneading against his soft lips. One of her hands finds its way to his waist, where it slips under his shirt and runs up his back. Taemin shivers under her touch, and Soojung remembers that he’s always had a ticklish back.

  
   Jongin shoves her jeans low on her hips and slides his hand down to stroke her through her damp panties. Soojung tears away from Taemin, crying out as Jongin’s fingers slip into her underwear and slide inside of her. He runs a hand under her tank top and grazes hiz fingers against the side of her breast, his thumb dusting over her nipple.  
  
   Soojung closes her eyes as they touch her, losing track of which hands are where as she become one big bundle of senses. Jongin’s fingers are steady and strong inside of her, remembering her body from so long ago. Soojung forgot how good he is at this.  
  
Taemin cups her through her bra as his lips find their way to her neck, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive, pulsing point. She gasps as the first waves of pleasure begin to rack her body, Jongin’s fingers moving faster inside of her. His thumb presses against her clit and she cries out, breaking in their arms as the wind sounds in the distance.  
  
Taemin leans over her and kisses Jongin as she comes back down, pulling his hand out of her pants and licking his fingers slowly. Shockwaves run through her at the thought of Taemin tasting her on Jongin’s hand, and she grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him down so that she can taste the mixture of all three of them on his tongue. As her tongue strokes deep into Taemin’s mouth, Soojung realizes that nothing will ever be as erotic to her as the three of them, together.  
  
Taemin climbs over her to straddle Jongin, and he wraps his hands around Taemin’s hips and settles him into his lap. Soojung see’s them both gasp at the same time as Taemin presses into Jongin, bucking his hips slightly against him. Jongin runs his hands up Taemin’s back and pulls him down, taking his lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Soojung lies on the blanket, her orgasm still washing over her in pleasant aftershocks. She watches as they kiss, Taemin’s hands drawing Jongin’s t-shirt over his head and his hands sliding through Taemin’s hair. Taemin breaks away and sucks on Jongin’s collarbone, and Jongin throws his head back with a groan. _That’s right, he’s always liked that spot_.  
  
Soojung props herself up, turning on her side to watch them. She wishes they could see how beautiful they both look right now, free and uninhibited. She wants to touch them, both of them, but she can’t bring herself to intrude on this moment between them.  
  
Soojung is amazed to find myself already responding again, but watching Jongin’s hand under Taemin’s shirt and his lips on Taemin’s neck is making her want more, again. Already. Making her writhe with need, a tepid hunger.  
  
Jongin flips them over so that Taemin is lying underneath him, his fingers playing with the button of Taemin’s jeans, just like with hers a few minutes earlier.  
  
Soojung moves now, pushing his hand away and replacing it with hers. She unfastens Taemin’s pants and begins to drag them down his hips, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. She moves up his body again, pressing into his right side as Jongin lays on his left, still worshipping his mouth. Her fingers dust across his bulge through a scrap of cotton, and Taemin gasps into Jongin’s mouth. Soojung feels herself grow wet as she hooks her fingers around the thin straps of his boxers, sliding them down his hips, calves, until he is naked from the waist down, his cock springing forward into the night air.

  
She spreads his knees and crawl between them, realizing now how much she wants to taste him. Soojung wonders how long she’s felt this way, but she pushes those thoughts away for later contemplation, determined to live in the moment for once.  
  
Jongin and Taemin break away from each other and watch her. She catches Jongin’s eyes first, and then looks

into Taemin’s. He holds her gaze with smoky, dark eyes, until she ducks her head and runs her tongue over his fluttering hole. He cries out, bucking under her.  
  
His skin is so soft, so warm down there as Soojung drinks him in. She’s never tasted another boy like this, may never taste one again, but she loves how he feels under her tongue.  
  
Soojung brings up her hand and strokes him as she adds a finger to play next to her tongue, remembering Taemin once told her that he likes it when Jongin does that. So does she, as a matter of fact. He screams into the night as she buries another finger into him, his orgasm ripping through him as Soojung continues to lick him out.  
  
She lifts her head and looks at him now. Taemin lays, sated and lax in Jongin’s arms, and his eyes seek her out. A slow smile spreads across his face, and Soojung feels it on hers also as she crawls over him to graze her lips over his. He opens his mouth, his tongue stroking over hers and tasting himself, and Soojung wonders if he likes his own taste.  
  
Soojung feels another pair of hands on her hips, and Jongin is now rolling her over so that she’s lying underneath him. His lips find hers, tasting the mixture of Taemin and herself on her tongue, and she moans into his mouth. She feels his smile as his lips slant over hers, sure and soft.  
  
Her hands move to his hips, unbuckling his belt and making quick work of his pants. He sits up to kick out of his pants and boxers, and Soojung whips off her tank top before he moves back on top of her, his cock pressing into her through her jeans.  
  
Soojung groans in frustration, suddenly wishing she were a lot more naked, and she feel a pair of hands pulling at her pants in answer. Taemin pulls her jeans off, and her panties follow quickly, so now there’s nothing between the two of them but skin.

   He pulls back to look at her, a question in his eyes, and she look over at Taemin for the answer. He’s watching the both of them with a sated smile on his face, and he leans over her and presses a hot kiss onto her lips. It’s quick and hard, but Soojung understands that it is also assent. So she turns back to Jongin and pull his lips down to hers, wanting to feel both of them on her skin. He settles between her thighs and Soojung feels herself stretch as he slides into her, thick and long and hard. _Oh, god_.

   She moans as he starts to move in her, each stroke seeming to hit deeper and longer. Soojung raises her knees  and hook her legs around him as the pace picks up, and, for the moment, she forgets about Taemin sitting next to them. She forgets about the garden, about the sky, and her entire world relocates to Jongin. _Jongin on top of me. Jongin inside of me_. She raises her hips against him and he thrusts into her deeper yet again, and she cries out, a sob in her throat aching for release.  
  
He kisses her as he moves over her, her breasts brushing against his chest as she gasps for air. Soojung had forgotten how perfect he feels.  
  
He’s moving faster now, a sign that he’s close to the edge. Soojung wants to tell him to slow down a little, wait for her, but he takes matters into his own hands, slipping one of them between them and pressing his thumb against her. Soojung clamps her lips onto his neck as she comes, the world going white for a moment as her second orgasm of the night washes over her. He stiffens above her, and then climaxes, groaning as he empties inside of her.  
  
He rolls off of her and pulls her so that she’s pressing against his side. Taemin stretches out against her, spooning around her. They lay in a mess of sticky, sweaty limbs as their breathing steadies, as the world begins spinning again. Taemin’s hand rests on her hip and he’s is playing with her hair. They don’t speak; only listen to the breeze in the night sky. Soojung looks down at their entwined bodies and she realizes that she doesn’t know where she ends and they begin.  
  
They float away.

 

 

 **F I N** _._

 

 

 


End file.
